


Can You Read My Mind

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pencil drawing of Kirk and Spock <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> _Can you feel me and I drank your wine_  
>  That’s the way I like it.  
> Can you read my mind? 
> 
> _Can you read my mind?_  
>  Take me by surprise  
> Can you read my mind? 
> 
> -[Vibrolux - Mind](http://youtu.be/HrHN_ar0Jkg)


End file.
